1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lubricant additives and compositions thereof and, more particularly, to lubricant compositions having multifunctional capabilities comprising oils of lubricating viscosity or greases prepared therefrom containing a minor amount of said multifunctional additive which is derived from various borated mixtures of hydroxyesters, ethoxylated hydrocarbyl amines, ethoxylated hydrocarbyl amides, hydroxyalkyl or hydroxyalkenyl hydrocarbyl imidazolines, or hydrolyzed hydroxyalkyl or hydroxyalkenyl hydrocarbyl imidazolines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current there is a serious effort on the part of the automotive industry and the oil industry to provide means for prolonging engine life and reducing the amount of fuel consumed by internal combustion engines. Many solutions have been tried; some strictly mechanical, some have been done with lubricating oils and some have been done by adding friction reducing additives thereto. It has now been found that certain borated mixed hydroxy esters and hydrolyzed hydroxyalkyl or hydroxyalkenyl hydrocarbyl imidazolines; borated mixed hydrolyzed hydroxyalkyl or hydroxyalkenyl hydrocarbyl imidazolines and hydroxyalkyl or hydroxyalkenyl hydrocarbyl imidazolines; borated mixed ethoxylated hydrocarbyl amides and hydrolyzed hydroxyalkyl or hydroxyalkenyl hydrocarbyl imidazolines; borated mixed ethoxylated hydrocarbyl amines and hydrolyzed hydroxyalkyl or hydroxyalkenyl hydrocarbyl imidazolines; borated mixed ethoxylated hydrocarbyl amines and hydroxyesters; borated mixed ethoxylated hydrocarbyl amides and hydroxyesters; borated mixed hydroxyalkyl or hydroxyalkenyl hydrocarbyl imidazoline and hydroxyesters; borated mixed ethoxylated hydrocarbyl amines and ethoxylated hydrocarbyl amides; borated mixed ethoxylated hydrocarbyl amides and hydroxyalkyl or hydroxyalkenyl hydrocarbyl imidazolines; borated mixed ethoxylated hydrocarbyl amines and hydroxyalkyl or hydroxyalkenyl hydrocarbyl imidazolines, and borated mixtures of various such combinations provide multifunctional characteristics that are not obtainable with the individual borated materials or physical mixtures of such borated materials. The borated derivatives disclosed herein provide improved oxidative and thermal stability, volatility, bearing corrosion inhibiting properties and friction reduction relative to the individual borated materials. These borated mixtures are to the best of applicants' knowledge novel and unknown heretofore and thus accordingly have not been previously used in the lubricating art.